


halo

by azureforest



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Table Sex, let elezen have wiggly ears cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: there is no blasphemy in this, even as the Fury's name passes his lips. it is not quite holy, but it comes close.so delightfully close.





	halo

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is porn. yes, i put too much effort into this. i know this is the longest fic ive posted since late 2017. (how upsetting!) no, i do not regret it. have fun.

They’ve not the time to tarry, not between hot breaths and warm skin and lips, Valerien’s long hair tangled in Jochi’s fingers and spilling over the tabletop. His nails are too short to cut grooves in the polished wood, but dream of welting stings over skin, long red marks over a pale back as they scrabble and tap erratically and his hips twitch forwards, barely restrained- The elezen’s robe is yanked partially off his shoulder, hitched up to his waist, legs hooked over Jochi’s shoulders as the two try to even their breathing. Before Jochi can pull himself back together, he feels a hand splayed flat over his chest, snapping him back to a reality beyond the pliant mess of Duskwight pinned under him.

Such is the situation in the inn room at morning.

“H-hold, a moment.” Valerien stammers, self-consciously attempting to pull down the fabric between his legs. Jochi hums, crimson eyes attentive. “I’d still like to be conscious and capable of walking after this- We need to check out, and--”

“Trust me, you might think me one, but I’m not an idiot.”

A shift as he hoists Valerien’s legs off his shoulders, pushes him further onto the table with what would almost be alarming ease. The other stifles a noise- An embarrassing one, no doubt, and looks down at him, eyebrows raised skeptically. “Then, pray tell, what would you have in mind?”

A finger trails over the bare skin of his thigh, and he shivers. “You have nice legs.” Jochi simply replies, after a beat of consideration. Another passes as Valerien connects the dots, yet another as his eyes widen and an involuntary whimper forces its way out of his throat.

“Oh, Fury have mercy on me.”

Jochi laughs in response. “You know I sure won’t. Now...”

A guiding hand reaches forwards and Valerien easily rolls onto his side, legs pressed together by Jochi’s free hand pushing down, and, oh, oh- The elezen gasps as his thighs tense, hands jerking downwards to palm at himself. Jochi bats them away, but they simply bat back.

“Tch, eager, aren’t you?” Valerien’s calf shifts, as if contemplating kicking him. The au ra snorts. “Fine, fine, keep your legs together.”

A hand cradles the underside of the elezen’s knee, pulling his hips back to the edge of the table as Jochi’s other hand fumbles for the vial of lubricant. Valerien jumps as fingers slip between his legs, slightly cold, before replaced by searing heat and slicked edges- He moves the lapel of his tunic to the side to watch the piked tip of the other’s cock push forward and tenses his thighs experimentally.

Jochi swears, hips jerking forwards. The elezen’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes go wide, stifling an affected noise behind his palm as the ridges of the au ra’s cock scrape against his skin; His free hand drifts downwards, closes around his own aching cock to stroke slowly, slowly, cutting off another groan deep in his throat.

“No, fuck, let me hear you.” Jochi growls, just short of looming over him. The hand on his hip roams to squeeze his arse.

“Inn room,” Valerien gasps, “-bad ide--”

“Half of Yanxia could hear you for all I care,  _ let me hear you _ .”

A pause, a quiet inhale. They’d likely not stop by here for at least another few moons, if not longer, so to hell with it- The elezen acquiesced, his head tipping back, baring his neck with a soft moan; Judging by the way his ears flick, he is at least a little embarrassed by the sound of his own voice ringing out so clearly. No matter- They’ll both be forgetting themselves soon enough.

Another irregular push-pull, then another, once more before Jochi begins moving in earnest- Pulling Valerien close with a low growl, his nails trace up his tailbone, scrape up his ribcage, hand coming to settle on his shoulder though it itches to feel the elezen’s pulse racing beneath its palm. Valerien whines, pitched and uneasy, pained pleasure and pleasured pain from what was a bruising grip on his hip, the nails digging into his skin, irregularities catching and moving against his inner thighs. The pace is unrelenting, fueled by raw want, points of contact feeling as if they were aflame. He gasps as heat pools in his stomach when the angle shifts to something shamefully  _ right _ .

Friction dizzies his mind. He cries out, he cannot help it. The Fury’s name is there, somewhere, but he cannot even think in words- Only flashes of light, heat, brilliant red eyes.

It is heavenly. He thinks the thought with no sense of blasphemy, because it is the truth. Jochi lets out a low groan of  _ Eri _ in response, pulling him close to the edge of the desk again to lean in and mouth kisses up his neck. Morning sunlight spills through the window onto the desk, the elezen’s hair a rusted halo in its gentle shine, the reality of the situation flickering with each squirm, each groan of the table, each hazy moan, each creaking floorboard; Unwilling to let this slip between his fingers, the au ra picks up the pace, urging Valerien’s thighs closer together, both their breaths rough, uneven, rattling and catching in the spaces between. If Jochi closes his eyes, perhaps he can sear the sight into his mind, perhaps he’ll never forget the timbre of the other’s voice when his name falls from kiss-bruised lips, unbidden--

The rhythm stutters, fangs bared as Jochi grits his teeth. Valerien emits a truly humiliating noise but is too far gone to care, eyes unfocused, gaze hazy from pleasure- They’re both close, wound taut and chasing bliss. Jochi leans down again, the hand on Valerien’s shoulder bracing itself on the desk, head leaning down to press his face against his shuddering side. The elezen strokes over a horn with his free hand, cradles his skull and holds him close. They do not relent as Valerien is practically fucked into the desk, as Jochi is dimly aware of the other feverishly jerking himself off- Climax is an inevitability they gladly embrace.

Neither are sure who comes undone first. The elezen keens the other’s name, back arching, grinding into his hand while his legs twitch and tremble. Jochi sinks his teeth into skin, drawing blood, but neither of them mind- The feeling of Valerien under him, around him, tasting of iron in his mouth makes his nerves sing. He pushes forth before spending between his legs, first throbbing, then dripping, pearlescent white running down dark grey, splattering onto the tabletop and green fabric. A stuttering gasp, continuous spasms and jerks during the aftershocks- Then it is still.

They burned before the afterglow. It is quiet, save for ragged breaths, a soft wheeze. The grip digging into Jochi’s scalp eases off and smooths over now-tousled red hair. A kiss is pressed to a bite mark, unapologetic in nature, blood smearing upon flushed lips.

Valerien’s voice is weak and worn down when he finally breaks the silence. “Dastard, you got it on my clothes.”

Jochi only barks a laugh in return.


End file.
